Limitless Heroism
by The-Raging-Maelstrom45
Summary: Naruto an orphan strives to become a great Hero. One that can Represent the orphanage and the kids that reside in it. This is not just the story of Izuku Midoriya. The one that became one of the greatest. This story is about the Hero Naruto and Izuku. Its about how both of them became the worlds greatest heroes.


I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto. Credit to kfb0617 for helping me with plans and ideas for this story. He was a huge help.

October 10th

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Naruto smiled brightly while he sat in a chair in front of a big cake with other children standing around him and a older woman standing behind them. He was turning 6 years old and his quirk hadn't manifested yet. Most of the kids in the orphanage already had quirks. Mother Ikumi did too. She . "Go on and make your wish, Naru-kun." He blew onto the candles and made his wish. "I wish for my quirk to come in!" Mother Ikumi giggled with the rest of the kids. "Naruto you know you're not supposed to say your wish out loud." "Yeah Naruto, you want it to come true don't you." A little girl spoke to him a she tugged on his shirt. "Of course I do Fumi-chan, but you guys already know what I want. So no point in thinking about it to myself."

Mother Ikumi grabbed onto Naruto's hand. "Come Naruto, it's time to open your pr-!" The ground shook viloently and tremendously as everyone lost there balance and fell over. The earthquake ceiling began to cave in as the support pillar broke and began falling down on Naruto's position. Naruto hadn't seen it coming as he was still trying to regain his balance and stand up. "Narutoooo!" Ikumi,i rushed over to Naruto and shoved him out the way the pillar fell on her crushing her legs and her lower spine.

Ikumi coughed up blood, screaming in pain. "Mother Ikumi!" Naruto rushed towards her and attempted to lift up the pillar on top of her. "Uuuunnnggghhh, Aaaahhhh!." Naruto grunted heavily as his fingers turned red and started to bleed. "Naruto you h-have to go. Y-You cant lift it. Help save the other kids." Naruto stopped turning around he saw other kids who were stuck behind debris and pillars. He teared up and began to cry uncontrollably. "B-but I can-can't just leave you here." "Its okay Naruto, I'm sure heroes will come soon. Just go. You have to live. I know you'll do great things" "Okay I'll be right back please don't die." "I won't, I'm not going anywhere. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and left to go help the other kids.

(Naruto POV)

 _I can't believe this is happening. Mother Ikumi is hurt and i can't do anything_. I lifted up some debris from a corner in the next room. Its seems like the kids all split up and ran in a panic when the earthquake happened. I heard crying under the debris. I recognized that voice. "Fumi-chan! Fumi-chan are you there! The crying stopped as she replied back with a heavily grunted yes. "Don't worry I'll get you out." Moments late Naruto had finished with the debris and pulled Fumi up. Her right arm was was bleeding and it seemed like she could barely move it. "Come on let's go help the other kids. "Okay" Suddenly Naruto saw someone covered in a light brown cloak. Naruto started crying when he saw him. It was Ectoplasm creating multiple clones to carry other kids. "Hey there, everything will be all right okay, so don't worry we're here to help." He spoke with a reassuring voice. "Wait, Mother Ikumi is stuck under a pillar and is hurt. Can you get her out?" Ectoplasm looked towards where Naruto was pointing to. Ectoplasm created 3 clones to go and lift the pillars of her. Mother Ikumi's body was crushed her upper body was cave in and her legs where bent and destroyed.

Once Ectoplasm had gotten everyone out,

all of the kids rushed over to Ikumi's body. Tears bled from their eyes as they stared at her covered form. Naruto attempted to pull back the fabric but was stopped by a doctor. They stared at each other as the doctor shook his head. This was it for Naruto. All of the adrenaline that was in him was hone and he broke down crying with the other kids.

6 months later.

The orphanage was rebuilt with the money from the government. Most of the kids had been adopted after the incident. People had taken pity upon them and kids where leaving the orphanage left and right but kids were also coming in as well.

Naruto had assumed that the incident was because of a Villain but soon learned that it happened because of natural causes. The orphanage wasn't the only place that was subjected to the violent earthquake. Naruto hadn't been adopted yet because he became distant after Ikumi's death. He was still grieving. He didn't want to leave the orphanage so he acted disrespectfully and unkindly towards people that wanted to adopt him. He still had his friend Fumi with him. She was the only one he talked to.

Weeks later after Ikumi died someone else took over the orphanage. For the first week he had seemed great. But the kids were still distant and were still grieving over Ikumi so they acted disobedient towards him. After a week of this his true colors began to show. He began to abuse and mistreat the kids. He hid the wounds well so nobody had noticed that he was mistreating them. He threatened to beat them even harder if they told anybody so they kept quiet. Fumi stood in the doorway of Naruto's room. Well, the room belong to the both of them. Too many kids were coming so most of them had to share a room. The owner didn't want to waste money on too many beds so her and Naruto slept in the same bed."Hey Naruto." Naruto pulled himself from under the covers. Fumi's blue eyes looked straight into Naruto's bloodshot ocean eyes. Even after 6 months he hadn't stopped crying. "Yeah...what's up Fumi? "It's time for bed so I'm getting in. Fumi pulled her black hair back into a ponytail, changed into her pajama's and got into bed with Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and dug her head into Naruto's back. "Naruto?" He remained quiet for a while. "Yeah?" "How long will you continue to act this way? You won't be adopted if you keep going like this." "I don't want to be adopted I'm staying in the orphanage. "You cant continue to stay here... I know how much Mother Ikumi meant to you. She was very dear to all of us. But we cant keep living here with that man we need to leave. You out of all of us need to be out of here. You can do great things. I know it."

Naruto stayed silent for a minute. He turned his whole body until there faces where inches apart. "How can you say that, when I don't even have a quirk."

"That's not true! You do have a quirk. It just hasn't manifested yet. The doctor said that the joint in your pinkie toe is missing. That means you'll get a quirk." She pulled Naruto's head into her chest. "Don't lose hope. Didn't you say you wanted to be a hero? Not just a hero, but a hero that represents the ophanage and the kids that reside in it. Don't give up on that goal. We all believe in you, even Mother Ikumi, she believed in you the most. So please." Naruto cried into her shirt. "Th-Thanks Fumi-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Apartment complex

A Mother was putting her child to bed. She kissed him goodnight and left for her room. She checked over a list of things she needed for another child. "Alright that's everything. I'll adopt one of them tomorrow."

Tomorrow morning at the orphanage.

Naruto stood in front of all the children. Fumi was holding her broken nose while cowering behind him. "Stop It!" The owner smirked while raising his hand. "Playing Hero huh." " He swung his hand down. "STOOOP IT!" A large green transparent dome covered Naruto and the children. The man's hand was stopped by the dome. "What the hell?!" Naruto glared angrily at him. The dome glowed brightly. Everyone closed their eyes."LEAVE US ALOOOONE!" The dome exploded decimating everything around it.

The dome fell apart. The children opened their eyes. Naruto was passed out on the ground and the entire orphanage was gone. Civilians stared and crowded around. The once large orphanage was gone almost instantaneously. 10 minutes passed and police came. They questioned the children, asking if they saw anyone that did it. They all pointed to the unconscious Naruto. The police were stunned that a young boy could create such a large explosion. "Why did he do it?" A police officer questioned Fumi. "He was protecting us. The owner was abusing us and Naruto stood up for all if us. He defended us. It was the first time he's ever used his quirk so I guess it went out of control." The police checked on all of the kids after bandaging Fumi's nose. They confirmed that the children were indeed being mistreated. But the owner was no where in sight. "Where is the owner?" "Well..." Fumi turned away from the officers gaze. "Don't tell me." "..." Fumi remained silent. "He killed him...didn't he?" Fumi nodded.

Mother's pov.

I arrived at the address, but...there was no orphanage. I checked the address again. I was definitely here. I got out of the car and walked to one of the nearby police officers. I intended to ask for directions, just in case I really did get the address wrong. I tapped on the officers shoulder. "Excuse me but, whats going on here and where's the orphanage." "This **was** the orphanage. Apparently that blond kid with whiskers over there was defending the other kids from the owners abuse. Activated his quirk for the first time and blew everything to pieces. The owner as well." "That's terrible. are the children okay?" "Yeah they're fine. But that blond kid, his quirk is to dangerous, he has no control. He's gonna be put into a special institution unless someone adopts him. I doubt anybody would after this." I looked over at the kid. His eyes were extremely bloodshot. He's been crying. A lot. I had decided. He didn't need to be in an institution. It was his first time using his quirk, he must have been angry as well, of course he couldn't control it. He was protecting the other children as well. He wasn't a problem. In my eyes he was already a Hero.

"I'll adopt him." What?! Are you crazy?! After what he just did?" "What he did was heroism. He's not an uncontrollable monster." I walked away from him and walked towards the boy. It seemed like he was finally waking up, there was a little girl next to him too. "Hey there." "Leave me alone." Fumi elbowed Naruto. "Naruto, what did we talk about." "Sorry Fumi-chan." His name's Naruto huh? I thought to myself. "Sorry miss. its just that he's been quite distant ever since Mother Ikumi passed in the earthquake 2 months ago. " _They can speak extremely well for their age. Miss Ikumi must've taught them well."_ "Well Naruto-san." "I've come here to say that I'd like to adopt you. Fumi gasped while Naruto stared with wide eyes. "Ah! You hear that Naruto! You're gonna get adopted!" Naruto-san remained silent. I was a little nervous that he'd refuse. "Why. Why do you want to adopt me? I-I killed someone." Fumi spoke first. "Naruto...You-" I interrupted Fumi." "While that is true, to me you are nothing short of heroic." Naruto gasped tears started to cry. "The police are deeming you to dangerous. They want to send you of to a special institution. If I don't adopt you today you'll be gone tomorrow. "I think that you've already become a hero. Protecting the kids standing up against abuse and mistreatment. That's why you're a hero, not a monster." Naruto cried a fountain. I walked up to him a wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry. You've cried enough already." I hugged him. We stayed embraced as he quietly cried in my shoulder. I comforted him.

Naruto's pov.

I think miss finished doing the paperwork for my adoption. It was late, about 9:00. I said my last goodbye's to Fumi. I think Miss asked for the parent's number whenever Fumi is adopted, so that we could stay in touch. "Are you ready to go Naruto." "Yeah." I got into the backseat of the car. While miss was driving I decided to ask some questions that's been on my mind for a while." "Miss?" "Yeah?" "When do you think I can start calling you Mom?" She giggled. "Whenever you want to Naruto." "Okay. Also do you have another child." "Just one other." We drove for a while longer until we reached an apartment complex. I hid behind Mom's leg while she unlocked the door. "A teenager opened the door before Mom could finish unlock it. "Oh, Hi Kyoumi, sorry Im late." It's okay i heard what happened to the orphanage. So who's this little guy?" "His names Naruto and he's my son." "Hey Naruto." "H-Hi" Miss Kyoumi began to leave. "Alright Im leaving now, he's on the couch watching T.V. "Okay Thank you." "No problem." Kyoumi walked away. Me and Mom closed the door behind us. "Mooooom" " A green and black haired kid with an All Might action figure ran up to us and hugged Mom. "Hey Izuku. I'd like to introduce you to your brother." "My brother?" "Izuku finally took notice of Naruto. "This is Naruto, Naruto this is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku raised his hand. "HI! I can't believe I have a brother." Naruto smiled as another tear fell,He shook Izuku's hand." "Yeah...Me too.


End file.
